One of the problems that must often be overcome in a wireless communication system to ensure reliable, high quality communication is multipath fading. In a wireless channel, it is often the case that a transmitted signal will reach a receiver by more than one path. That is, the signal may reach the receiver by a direct path from the transmitter and also by one or more other paths that involve signal reflection from objects or structures in the surrounding environment. Because the lengths of the different paths will typically be different, the corresponding signal components received at the receiver will usually have different phases. Sometimes the phasing of the received signal components will result in partial or full cancellation of the signal at the receiver. This loss of signal at the receiver is known as multipath fading. In some situations, the fading will be frequency selective. That is, the fading will be more pronounced at some frequencies than at others. In other situations, however, the fading may occur in a relatively uniform fashion over a larger bandwidth. This may be referred to as non-frequency selective or “flat” multipath fading. Many techniques exist for effectively dealing with frequency-selective multi-path fading. However, there is a need for methods and structures that are capable of addressing flat multipath fading, particularly in systems that utilize multicarrier communication techniques.